


RED.

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Glory Hole, Identity Porn, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: You never meant start paying for sex.A story about Dave, Karkat, and the wall between them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	RED.

KARKAT

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are sure there's only one reason you still have this job, and his name is Dave Strider. This job being a nameless, faceless sex worker at a souped up glory hole, and Dave Strider being your most loyal customer.

Even without seeing your face, no one's ever touched you like Dave does in the few inches he's allowed to. 

To clarify, you don't normally know client's names. It's the simple fact that Dave doesn't shut up. 

You love it though. You love his voice when it's soft and vulnerable and when it turns rough with need; you love how some days he fucks you like he hates you and how some days his strokes are reverent, almost loving. 

The whiplash is shamefully addicting. 

_ Don't you know the meaning of anonymous?  _ You want to ask him. But sound is one-way in your little room, a tiny speaker allowed only for you to hear Dave's commands and nothing else. 

You dream about moaning for him, and pulling his hair. You dream about feeling his body heat envelop you, of memorizing his smell, his smile. 

Until one day, you don't want to dream anymore. 

You find him easily enough, slinging surprisingly tasty cappuccinos at a dingy coffee bar. Somehow you know it's him as soon as you see him, and still you can't believe your eyes. 

He's  _ gorgeous.  _ Slight, angled face and broad chested in a way that reminds you of seadwellers. Blond lashes frame eyes that are a bright umber… and looking directly at you. 

"Dude, can you move. You're like, blocking the sugar." 

"Sorry," you grunt, and squirm out of the way. You have your contacts in today, so there's nothing to be anxious about regarding Dave somehow recognizing you based on your blood color, even though you've already told yourself that would be nearly impossible anyway. Red bloods might be rare, but it's not like you're the  _ only  _ one in this city. You like wearing contacts anyway. Less staring. 

You sip a coffee and watch Dave work his entire shift. You're mesmerized by every move, taken in by how almost graceful he seems, and translating that, in soft pulses to your nook, to the way he takes you in bed. 

You stay until you can see he's packing up to go home, his shift is over. You scramble to your feet. You have to keep seeing him. You want to talk to him, be near him— _fuck._

You can't, you can't be in love with Dave Strider.

You approach the counter, and your bloodpusher feels like it's trying to escape your body but you manage to write your number down on your receipt. You've never done anything like this before. 

Dave smiles at you and you almost melt. "Want a refill?" 

"No," you say. "But I wanted to uh. Give you this." You slide the number across the counter and bolt before you can even check his reaction. 

Dave doesn't show up to see you that evening. But as a balm to your disappointment, there's a new text waiting for you at the end of your shift.

DAVE: new phone who dis   
KARKAT: HELLO. YOU PROBABLY DONT REMEMBER ME BUT WE MET EARLIER TODAY.   
DAVE: yeah no i was just messin around i remember  
DAVE: youre the cutie with a bootie from the cafe  
DAVE: made good use of that caboose and vamoosed before i could introduce myself im dave   
DAVE: damn im not even normally that slick i swear  
KARKAT: HAHA. WELL I'M KARKAT. I'M SORRY I BASICALLY RAN AWAY. I NEVER DO SHIT LIKE GIVE MY NUMBER TO STRANGERS AND WELL.   
KARKAT: YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING ATTRACTIVE, FOR THE RECORD.  
DAVE: haha thanks karkat arent you a sweet little thing  
KARKAT: I'M NOT LITTLE.  
DAVE: okay touchy i see i see  
DAVE: well what was the purpose of you giving me your number  
KARKAT: I THINK YOU KNOW.  
DAVE: i think i know but wouldnt it be better if i knew knew  
DAVE: in only a way that you could tell me  
KARKAT: PICK ME UP THIS SATURDAY AND TAKE ME TO DINNER.  
KARKAT: I'M FREE AT EIGHT.   
DAVE: well alrighty i cant exactly say no to that  
DAVE: ill find someone to cover my shift at the cafe  
KARKAT: GOOD.   
DAVE: by the way karkat  
DAVE: youre pretty atttractive yourself  
KARKAT: OH. THANK YOU. SEE YOU SATURDAY.

Karkat puts his phone away, grinning like a wiggler from ear to ear. 

  
DAVE

You never meant start paying for sex. 

You mean it. If you'd mentioned just the idea of it to any past-Dave he would have laughed you straight out of the gate. And now you're basically addicted to a set of alien genitals that dont even have a face or a name attached to them? It's unexpected. Disappointing, maybe? And definitely dumb as hell but here you are. Addicted. 

You don't know why you come here every night. Is it the loneliness that pervades your life that you're hoping to ward off with this fuck therapy? Shit's expensive too, but it's your only vice so you think fuck it. It's probably better than hitting the bar every night. Right, anything to make you feel better about your decisions.

Anyway. You come here and ask for Red everytime. You're addicted to seeing his bright flushed and shiny folds parting for you, and the way they envelop your dick, loving and tight. 

You talk to Red, whisper sweet nothings as you push again and again into that wet warmth, tell him about your day between shuddered sighs of pleasure. Sometimes he squeezes the muscles in his nook to hold you tightly, and you tell yourself it's because he never wants to let you go. 

Once you'd forgone taking off your pants all together and gotten to your knees in front of the opening, felt the way he'd flinched back when you first touched your tongue to the damp, swollen slit. And then you'd licked into his nook like you were going for a gold medal, slurping and drooling on it, swallowing that goopy red material as he came, delighting in the way you could feel him shivering against your lips. 

Sometimes you ask him to take you in his mouth, and that long, sinful tongue wraps itself around your cock, stroking you in a way a human never could. You wail and come apart for him every time, both hands braced on the thick wall of warmed opaque glass that separates you.

You wish you could hear him. Bizarrely, you wish you could hold him. 

The first time you visited—on an appointment you'd gotten as a gift from a very open-minded and well-meaning friend—you were so nervous you didn't know what to do. You weren't in the mood to have sex, but you thought maybe the company would be nice? Except, the giant wall in the middle of the room didn't exactly make that an option. You decided to try something anyway, putting your hand through the wide hole and hoping for something. Anything. 

A tongue touched itself to your pinky. A question. You flinched back. No no. 

Finally, the warm shape of a hand took yours and you went off. 

You'd been so lonely. You still are. All of your friends live across the country, leaving you behind. You told Red about them. You told Red about growing up, about Bro, about the first time you realized you liked guys. 

You cried more than once in Red's room; while your cock was buried in his lush folds you gave him your soul. 

And then you meet someone new. 

Karkat hits you like a whirlwind and you go with the flow, from the first time he demands you take him on a date to when he pulls your face toward his for a kiss. 

It's so weird, being close to someone again. You fall in love with him like you've been put in a pot set to boil; you don't even notice what's happening until all that's left of you is steam. 

There's something else though. Everytime things start to get physical between you and Karkat, it's not long before he stops you from going any further. You can kiss and touch over the clothes, but that's it. 

You realize one day that you don't even know what his blood color is. 

When you ask him about it—not pressing, just curious—he tells you it's chastity. He's saving himself for marriage. 

You think you could marry Karkat Vantas. 

KARKAT

You've placed yourself in a very exquisite state of torture. You have Dave every night, and yet you don't have him fully. 

You have him in two parts. 

You force yourself to take it slow. Dave can't know it's you, mostly because you haven't figured out how to tell him yet. Mostly because you're scared you'll lose him when you do. 

He takes your explanation of chastity well. You suggest to him that he find his earthly pleasures elsewhere and he's quick to agree. 

Dave never seems to mind your late "consulting" work hours, and you are happy that every time you go to work he's there waiting, as breathless for you as ever. 

Until the day. 

You're bent over and in position at the hole, braced on your usual plush stool. It's seconds before Dave's fingers are touching your nook, hurried and needy. You barely get a second to get your bearings before he's fucking you hard. Quiet, which is unusual for him. 

It still feels good and it's still Dave though, so you moan with abandon, secure in the fact that he can't hear you. 

And then he speaks. 

"Red, there's someone else," he says. "I gotta tell you, you're not my number one anymore."

He's confession is set to the beat of long, powerful strokes that hit your seed flap repeatedly and make you gasp. _He's talking about you._ Your arms and legs quiver as he tells you just how hot Karkat is, how frustrated, how he wants to fuck him so badly. Just like this. 

"I love him," Dave whispers, and you come with tears in your eyes.

DAVE

You tell Red about Karkat, of course. In the middle of fucking his perfect hole you tell him he's not your number one anymore, because if you're all about anything, it's the truth. He's quiet. The perfect listener, as always. 

After you finish inside him you find the stool and sit for a second. "This is the last time," you tell the wall. Tears slide down your face; you feel stupid and ashamed, embarassed in the company of yourself for mourning something that was never actually real. 

Except it was for you. 

There's movement in the corner of your eye. A grey hand is sticking itself through the slot. You blink at it and laugh a little. Just like the first night you visited. He remembers. 

You get down and lick at his pinky. It squirms a little, and you giggle. 

You're going to miss this so much. You squeeze the hand tightly and Red squeezes back. 

Something happens that you never expected. 

There's a beeping noise, and then the wall between you cracks down the center. For a mad second you think it's breaking, you wonder about the differences between safety glass and tempered glass and what kind of wacko Alternian tech you've been feeding your junk into and then—

You're blinking through tears, and looking at someone you know. Karkat, naked with a pool of red at his feet. Karkat with red tears in his eyes and red between his legs and _ somehow you never saw it or maybe you've always known. _

It's Karkat. 

It's always been Karkat. 

"I love you too,” he croaks, eyes red-filmed.

You have to try twice before the words come out. “All this time?”

Red nods and wipes at his face. “Dave… I had to find you. You can hate me but now you know.”

As far as you’re concerned, hating Karkat Vantas will never be an option. 

You throw yourself across the room and into his arms. You lift his face to yours and you don’t see the dull grey you’re used to. Karkat has eyes that are a brilliant red, like you. Scared and searching, like you. 

Why waste a moment when the path is laid out like stepping stones? His step was finding you, and the next step is all yours. 

“Marry me,” you say. It’s not a question but he nods feverishly, fresh tears leaking from his eyes. Red smiles with every one of his teeth and lifts you off your feet, presses you into the wall and sucks the air from your lungs. You can only breathe when you  _ finally _ feel him, all of him, laid against you. 

His bulge licks wordlessly eager under your shirt and you concede, yanking it over your head. Karkat undoes your pants with quick fingers and when your bare skin is flush with his, your world sinks into place.

You twist him and swap positions, Karkat settles his legs around your hips like he’s done it a million times.

You enter him like you’ve done a million times before but this time you’re staring into Karkat’s eyes as you sink into red velvet, familiar as it is brand new. 

Karkat whimpers and moans when you thrust up and you nearly lose yourself inside him. His sounds are everything you’ve ever wanted; they fill spaces inside you that you didn’t know were empty. 

Your sounds mix together in the small room, higher and faster until you come again as one, until you are drenched in each other.

You both leave the room for the last time, hand in hand with matching smiles. 

You love him.

He is yours, and you will never let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Jam out with us in the davekat discord :)](https://discord.gg/wGqTQmN)


End file.
